Unexpected Changes
by Singe-dreams
Summary: Kurama was best friends with Kagome. One day he leaves and returns ten years later to find many things have changed, but are all the changes good.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I get my new story up. Happy, happy, joy, joy. I have been really busy and I finally got it posted. I want to know if you like my story so I know if you want me to keep writing them. Read and enjoy. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twelve-year-old Kagome and Kurama run through the park laughing and playing. Kagome is wearing jeans and a red baggy shirt. Kurama is wearing jeans and a green shirt. Kagome falls and rolls lightly down a small hill. Kurama rolls down after her. At the bottom Kurama lands on top of Kagome and they wrestle playfully until Kurama pins Kagome. (No sick thoughts people.) Pouting, Kagome waits until his hold on her arms loosens. With a triumphant cry she flips him onto his back. Her braided black hair falls over her shoulder to land next to his head.  
  
"I win! Now you have to come back." She says giving him a bright smile.  
  
"I'll come back." He replies smiling up at her with his emerald eyes.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise." He agrees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day tears stream down Kagome's face as she hugs her best friend good bye. Kurama's face is also covered in tears as he gets into the car and looks back at his childhood friend. He sticks his head out the car window to look back at the crowd of friends that he is leaving. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Shippo are gathered to see him go.  
  
When the car gets out of sight slowly everyone begins to leave until only Kagome is left standing alone in front of her friend's old house. The two story, light blue house looks cold and lonely. It starts to lightly rain and Kagome knows she needs to get home because she doesn't have on a coat. She looks at the necklace she is wearing. It has a circular blood red stone on a silver chain. It was given to her by Kurama to reinforce his promise to return home, to return to her.  
  
The wind begins to blow harder and Kagome walks home to the Sunset Shrine where she lives. A few tears still escape down her face. She knows that loosing her best friend will change her life more than she wants it to change.  
  
'He promised to come back though, and I will wait for him. I know he will come back.' She thinks as she falls into bed.  
  
Exhaustion overtakes her and she drifts off to sleep. Not knowing how right she is that her life will change greatly before her friend comes home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I need information on what you think of my stories. Thank you. 


	2. Author's Note

I am VERY SORRY that I haven't been updating. Sorry, sorry, sorry! But I got my progress report from school and, hehe, lets just say it was less than satisfactory. I am grounded from the computer until I got my grades back up. When I'm back my stories are definitely getting updated and up to date. (Stupid joke I know ^_^)  
  
Please read the chapters I have and I will get to every story to add new chapters when I get back. Read and Review! Thank you. (That rhymes, hehehe. Okay enough stupid jokes. Just read the stories. Thanks) 


	3. Chapter 2

New Chapter, up and ready for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time passes and Kagome doesn't forget Kurama. Her seemingly unceasing crying ended three years ago. Now she simply waits for her friend to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An annoying beeping sound fills the air in the bedroom as Kagome's alarm clock sounds off, telling her to get up and go to school. She reaches out from under her burrow of covers and slams the snooze button, nearly killing her alarm clock in the process. She sits up trying to wake up. After almost falling back onto her bed and back asleep, for the third time, she gets up and stumbles into the bathroom to shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
The phone rings and out runs Kagome from the bathroom wet and wearing only a towel. Snatching up the phone she says hello while running to her closet to find clothes to wear.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango's voice says over the phone line. "I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Alright Sango, I'll be ready." Kagome replies while putting on a red tank top, blue jeans, and black shoes (sneakers, tennis shoes, not sure what to call them). She says goodbye to her friend then dries her hair and leaves it down.  
  
Rushing down the stairs she grabs her book bag and a piece of fruit.  
  
"Bye mom, love you, see you after school." She shouts quickly as she runs out the door.  
  
Sango drives up and Kagome jumps into the green convertible (or other car you prefer.)  
  
"Good timing Kagome. Don't want to be late again after the teacher told us not to be."  
  
"Yeah well, can't get too predictable. We've already been late so many times before." She laughs in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrive at school to see the mob of fan girls. (Not a group, groups are friendly. Mobs are dangerous.)  
  
"Wonder who those girls are crowding around this time." Says Sango.  
  
Looking around Kagome spots their friend Rin. "Lets ask Rin." They wave Rin over to them. "Hey Rin, what's got the girls worked up this time?"  
  
Rin comes to walk next to them as they walk to the front doors.  
  
"Two new students coming to school today. I feel sorry for them, they're going to be in hell with those girls running after them."  
  
They all laugh as they split up and walk to their first classes. Kagome has history, Sango has math, and Rin has science.  
  
Kagome walks into class and seats herself in the row farthest from the door, next to the wall, right next to the window. When all the other students arrive the teacher comes in with a guy trailing after him.  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student. Everyone, this is Inuyasha." He says gesturing to the new guy. (Don't have a last name, please forgive me.)  
  
Looking up from her desk Kagome is stunned. Inuyasha has long silver hair and golden eyes. He is wearing a white muscle shirt, black jeans, and white shoes with two silver stripes on the side of each shoe.  
  
Kagome quickly snaps her attention back to her desk to avoid staring.  
  
'It's not nice to stare, staring is rude, it's not nice to stare, staring is rude.' Kagome repeats over and over in her head.  
  
A light blush stains her cheeks. 'The girls are right though. The new guy is hot. Wonder who the other new guy is.'  
  
The teacher's voice interrupts her thoughts. "Inuyasha, please go sit behind Kagome. Kagome raise your hand."  
  
'Oh shit.' Kagome thinks while raising her hand. 'At least he is behind me, that way I won't get caught staring at him during class, because I won't be tempted, because I can't see him. Yeah! No detention for me this class!'  
  
After Inuyasha sits the boring lecture begins. Kagome sits, with her head resting in her palm, waiting for class to be over.  
  
Eyes bore into Kagome's back as Inuyasha stares at her from behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Looking up at the high school he gets annoyed.  
  
'Great, just great.' He thinks sarcastically. 'New school, new teachers, new classes, new people, and girls surrounding me in ambush. This is going to suck.'  
  
Looking at his schedule, he sees he has history first.  
  
'I hate history.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still Inuyasha's POV  
  
Walking into class after the teacher he stands there bored. Waiting for the teacher to finish introducing him he scans the class.  
  
All the girls are staring at him...except one. There is one girl with raven black hair sitting by the window that has her face down and looking at her desk.  
  
'She looks kind of pretty.' He thinks. 'At least she's not staring at me like the other girls are, wonder why.' (Kind of confident ain't he?)  
  
He listens to the teacher tell a girl named Kagome to raise her hand so that he can go sit behind her. The girl he is looking at next to the window raises her hand.  
  
'Maybe this school won't be that bad.'  
  
He goes to sit down wearing a smirk. The class starts, but instead of listening to the lecture, Inuyasha spends the entire class period watching Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not that good of an ending, I know. It gets better, I promise. I like putting twists in my stories. I'm not going to be able to update quickly because of me being kind of grounded but I'll do the best I can. (As you read in my author's note) Don't worry people! I am studying and I am getting my grades up to be ungrounded and more time to write and update. YEAH! Okay, now I'm just talking uselessly, but that's okay. Okay.............................................................................. finished. I'll write as soon as possible again. Please review!  
  
I got a request from a reviewer and I'm going to answer them now.  
  
Hiei-Kurama Darkdemon Angel : yes I can make my story into the paring that you want. Keep reading and you'll find it.  
  
And a Great Big Thank You Hug to all my reviewers! Please continue reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 3

New chapter, new chapter! I'm happy; my writer's block is lifting...kindda. Oh well, I have a new chapter now until the block returns and stops me again.  
  
I had a request for a pairing between Hiei and Kagome for this story from: Hiei-Kurama Darkdemon Angel. But then I got another request for a Kurama/Kagome pairing and I want people to tell me what pairing you prefer. I'll have a voting for the pairing of Kagome for a while. Please vote, thanks (if no one votes then I'm going with the first pairing.)  
  
Read and review the story people, thanks! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I can't find out how to get it bigger when I submit it to fanfiction.net so I'm going for length not size)  
  
'Finally the bell rings.' Thinks Kagome as she jumps out of her chair and runs into the hall.  
  
Outside the classroom Sango and Rin are waiting for Kagome to come out of class.  
  
"Thought class would never end. Monday always comes too fast and won't leave fast enough." Says Sango, crossing her arms over her chest in an irritated position.  
  
"Next class is better though." Says Rin grinning happily.  
  
"Yeah, let's go to P.E.!" Exclaims Kagome.  
  
All three girls walk off to the locker rooms not noticing a silver haired Inuyasha watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls walk out of the locker room and onto the track talking and laughing.  
  
While they wait for the coach Kagome spots Inuyasha walking with her friend Miroku.  
  
Rin and Sango see the boys walking towards them also.  
  
"Hey look there are Miroku with the new guy." Says Sango.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha." Says Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha." Sango says giving her a sly look and nudging her.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku." Says Rin as she also nudges and give Sango a sly look.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango blush a light pink across their cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just talk to her Inuyasha." Pesters Miroku.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha answers irritated.  
  
"Just do it, I can see that you like her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
So on and so on.  
  
This same argument has been continuing since after first period, going on into the locker room, and on as the changed, and still going on as they walk outside onto the track.  
  
(Lot of arguing for two repeated words 'aint it?)  
  
Outside Miroku sees Kagome, Sango, and Rin talking on the track. Inuyasha also saw the girls and moves to go to the other side of the track. Grabbing Inuyasha's arm Miroku pulls Inuyasha over to the girls.  
  
"This is our chance Inuyasha." Miroku says excitedly.  
  
"Our chance?" Inuyasha answers confused.  
  
When they reach the group Miroku releases Inuyasha and grabs Sango's hand. Kneeling down he opens his mouth to ask a question.  
  
"Here he goes again." Mumbles Kagome and Rin at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha briefly wonders what they mean before Miroku asks his question to Sango.  
  
"My darling and beautiful Sango...will you please bear my child?"  
  
Kagome and Rin slap their forehead with their hands while sighing, as Sango turns red.  
  
The sound of Sango's fist connecting with Miroku's head echoes through the campus. Along with her cry of "Hentai!"  
  
"Does he always do that?" Inuyasha asks Kagome with a large sweat drop on his head.  
  
He fears for his new friends health as Miroku lies there on the ground twitching and out cold.  
  
"All the time." Kagome answers Inuyasha in a matter of fact voice.  
  
Inuyasha opens his mouth to say something to Kagome, but the teacher shows up and begins the class lesson. The boys and girls are split up to play soccer on separate fields. Leaving Inuyasha no chance to talk to Kagome and Miroku time to heal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you get a chance to talk to her?" Asks Miroku sitting at the lunch table with Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope." He replies as he calmly slurps his ramen.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for man!?" Miroku says as he slams his hand on the table.  
  
The sudden outburst startles Inuyasha into jumping out of his seat and throwing his noodles on the ground in the process.  
  
"Oh man Miroku, look what you did." Whines Inuyasha.  
  
"Well go get some more and stop whining."  
  
Inuyasha heads to the lunch line grumbling.  
  
"And I know that hurt your hand!" He yells over his shoulder to Miroku who is trying to secretly nurse his hand that is rapidly turning red. (He likes to hurt himself doesn't he?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry there wasn't more in this chapter, but I'm having trouble with something. I can't decide how I should make Inuyasha act. I don't know if he should be confident and annoying (more then usual), Or if he should be shy and cute. Hmmmmm......maybe confident, I'm not sure though.  
  
He is welcome in any and all of my stories. I seem to have a minor writers block so advice is welcome. Advice, suggestions, criticism (hopefully friendly criticism) is always welcome.  
  
I'm trying to get more reviews here, I must say I'm grateful to the people that have reviewed. Love ya'll people! *smooch* Not love, love, just friendly love. Oh you know what I mean.  
  
I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I want reviews so that I know people really are reading this story. ^_^ Thanks, and please review!  
  
Review, review, review, review. Reviewing is good. Yep, yep, yep. Okay I'm finished. ^_^ Please review, thanx. 


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

I'm finally back! Yeah, summer vacation and no school, if you don't count the annoying summer homework. Well, people were asking when Kurama was coming back and all I have to say to that is read the story. just kidding, don't worry anyone; he will be back in another chapter or two. I didn't forget about him. Now read on and find out what happens.  
  
And voting for pairings has stopped because I have made a decision and as the author I make the choice in pairings. (Sorry to those that I disappoint, but I hope you will continue reading.)  
  
Now on with the story!

* * *

"Kagome?"  
  
"huh...what?" Kagome says looking around.  
  
Kagome sits at a picnic table outside as she eats her lunch. The table is under a walnut tree, which provides a large and valued amount of shade. The table is close enough to the cafeteria that she can see the people sitting inside, but far enough away so that she can't hear their conversations.  
  
Sango walks up to Kagome to find out why her friend has that look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Oh, hello Sango." Kagome says as she spots her friend walking up to her.  
  
"Uh oh, I know that look on your face Sango, you want something." Kagome says looking at her friend warily.  
  
"You better believe it girl, why are you so spaced out today?" Sango says sitting across from Kagome.  
  
"I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Kagome puts her chin in the palm of her hand and nods.  
  
"Kagome you don't have to worry, you know he is coming back."  
  
"But when Sango? I miss him."  
  
"I know, but he promised and he never goes back on his promises."  
  
"I know Sango."  
  
Then Kagome looks up at her with such sorrow that it's hard for Sango not to cry for her friend.  
  
"But what if he forgot his promise? You can't keep something that you forget about."  
  
"He would never forget about you Kagome. You are his first and most best friend. No one forgets something like that, and they don't forget about someone like you."  
  
Kagome gives Sango a weak smile. "Thanks Sango."  
  
The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.  
  
"Time to go to class Kag."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two friends walk off to their classes not noticing the ruby red eyes that follow their movement into the building.

* * *

'Five...four...three...two...one...one...one...come on **one**!!!'  
  
Kagome sits staring at the clock in her last class of the day. The ticking drones on and on and on as if mocking her saying that school will never end.  
  
**BRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Until the bell rings of course.   
  
Thundering sounds as teenagers run out of the school excited about their weekend beginning.  
  
"Stampede!" Kagome and Sango yell as they climb up the walnut tree in the front lawn to avoid being crushed in the crowd.  
  
The friends laugh until they see Miroku and Inuyasha below being swept away in the crowd.  
  
Kagome and Sango look at each other then fall backwards over the branch that they sit on. They hang on with their feet bent over the branch. As Inuyasha and Miroku get swept under them Kagome reaches out and grabs onto Inuyasha's hand as Sango grabs onto Miroku's hand. The girls help each other pull the boys up onto the branches and away from almost certain death at being crushed.  
  
"Whew, I thought we were goners. Thanks girls." Miroku says to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"No problem, we knew you needed help out of there." Laughs Kagome.  
  
She looks down to see that she and Inuyasha still have their hands clasped together. Quickly they both drop their hands and blush.  
  
"Well, it looks like the crowd is dying down. Is it always like that on Fridays?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Yep." They reply at the same time.  
  
All four of them jump out of the tree. Kagome stumbles and Inuyasha quickly catches her from behind before she can fall.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome says as she stands up straight, but Inuyasha doesn't let her go.  
  
"Well, we will just be leaving." Sango says as she drags Miroku away with her.  
  
"Wait, Sango." Kagome says blushing and reaching out to her friends retreating backs.  
  
When Sango and Miroku round the corner Kagome notices the slight tightening of Inuyasha's arms and the warmth from his chest.  
  
"Ummm...Inuyasha?"  
  
Slowly she turns in his arms to look up into his golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome waits for him to finish, but a squeal sounds and she turns her head to find the source.  
  
A little red haired boy comes running down the street with a little black haired boy.  
  
"Kagome!" They yell in union.  
  
Inuyasha releases Kagome as the boys jump on her.  
  
"Sota, Shippo! What are you both doing here?" She asks the two boys hugging her around her waist.  
  
"We came to see you, we didn't want to walk home alone again." Shippo says.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." She says looking down at the boys with doubt in her eyes.  
  
"Sota, Shippo, this is Inuyasha." Kagome says looking and gesturing to Inuyasha who is still standing next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, these are my little brothers Sota and Shippo."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha says gruffly.  
  
"Come on Kagome we want to go home." The boys say, pulling her in the direction of their shrine with a glint of something in their eyes that makes her wary.  
  
"Alright, stop pulling you two. See you on Monday Inuyasha." Kagome calls back to him as she is pulled away by her two little brothers.  
  
"See you Kagome." He yells to her before she gets out of sight.  
  
He stands there watching the spot that she disappeared in before he turns to walk to his little apartment.  
  
Ruby red eyes on the school roof watched the entire exchange. A figure cloaked entirely in black is seen before it vanishes.  
  
'He will not be pleased to hear this.' The figure thinks as it runs quickly from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
(You have some competition.) the figure says to his friend.  
  
(Who?) A voice asks in the figures head.  
  
(A dog.)

* * *

I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but I'm trying to think of how to continue the story. I think I got it, but the chapters might be a little short. Especially since I want to update all my stories, and I need to think about the next thing to happen, then write it.  
  
I'll keep updating as much as I can, but things might come in the way sometimes. Like this weekend, I won't be home and I might be working over the summer (not sure and don't know when but I might.)  
  
And I know it might be a little cruel, but I'm not telling the pairing. Some people will be disappointed, but I'm doing what I said I was going to do. Oh never mind, I don't think I'm making any sense so I'll just let ya'll read the story. Please no flames for my hyper stupidity. Thank you.   
  
Please review and if you have any ideas for keeping the story flowing, they will be much appreciated and acknowledged. Thank you. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm finally back! Muwahahahaha! They can't keep me from writing no matter how much they try! Okay I'm better, stupid school and homework. Well there are some new symbols that I'm going to be using.

&&&& break between author notes.

;;scene changes;;

::actions::

#thoughts#

And now on to the chapter, drum roll please. Dun dun dun dun dun dun.

at Kagome's house ;;

"Alright, now you two tell me why you really came to get me." Kagome tells Shippo and Sota.

They all stand outside of the well house. The boys have identical grins on their faces.

"We have a surprise for you." They chorus together.

Kagome looks at them suspiciously as they run to the well house and tug open the doors.

"Oh Kami." Wide-eyed she stares at the sight before her.

Inside the well house is an assortment of instruments. Drums are in front of the well, guitars are hanging on one wall, a keyboard is by the other wall, and in the back behind the well is recording equipment and amps.

One new guitar sits in the middle of the floor on a stand. A big red ribbon is tied around the body. (in case you hadn't noticed, I don't know lots about instruments.)

"You got me that new guitar I wanted."

The boys just stood there smiling at their sister.

The guitar is black; the design is of cherry blossoms and vines running along the bottom.

"I love it you two." She says fingering the strings.

"Come here you guys." She says holding out her arms to them.

The boys rush into her arms and they hug for a minute.

"Now I need to finish my homework so that I can get back out here and try out my new guitar."

Kagome carefully closes the doors and they all go into the house.

;; With Kagome ;;

Kagome stretches and yawns as she leans back in her chair at her desk. She slumps and reaches for the phone.

#Finally, homework's all finished. I can't wait to get Sango over here so that we can try out our new songs.#

"Sango, get over here we need to rehearse." Kagome tells Sango over the phone."

"I'll be right there, Kag."

"Meet ya in the well house, bye."

Kagome rushes out to the well to meet Sango and set everything up for their rehearsal.

;; 5 minutes later ;;

"Sango, it's about time you got here, even though it just took five minutes."

"I'm sorry, I had some chores to finish at home."

"It's okay, look my brothers bought me a new guitar." Kagome says with a huge grin on her face.

"Cool, that looks great. Did you finish the new songs?"

"You bet I did, time to rehearse."

Kagome picked up her new guitar and Sango went to the drum set.

They rehearsed the new songs with those instruments, and then did the same songs with Kagome at the drum set and Sango playing on the keyboard.

;; a few hours later ;;

"Well, I think we went over all the songs. We even did a few old ones." Sango says.

"We were on a roll." Laughs Kagome

"Yeah, we're really ready for tomorrow night."

"I'm hungry now."

They laugh and leave, making sure the well house is locked up tight.

"See you tomorrow Kag."

"Bye Sango."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, maybe not the longest chapter, but it's a start.

Please tune in to next chapter to see a few of the changes that took place in Kagome's life when Kurama was gone.

I'll try to update faster than I did with this chapter, see ya next time. I need to see if any other symbols will work, not many of my old ones are working. So i'll be experimenting some. But i'll update as soon as possible.

::whew:: I need to write the next chapter soon before I forget it.

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I love ya'll. Please review.

Please review, thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

New chapter, yay!

:Chirp, chirp, chirp:

:sweat drop: Will someone please get those grasshoppers out of here.

with Kagome;;

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!

"Alright already, I'm up!"

Kagome pulls her head out from under the comforter on her bed and glares menacingly at the alarm clock.

"Why did I set it so early again?"

She sits up and scratches her head, trying to remember what she was thinking when she set her alarm clock for seven in the morning instead of letting herself sleep in until two in the afternoon.

"Ah ha! I have to finish typing up the songs for the performance tonight!" :sweat drop: "And why did I think I needed to get up early for that?"

Suddenly suspicious she studies the clock.

"Wait a minute. It's been moved an inch to the left," She reaches down to pull the cord up from under her bed, "and the cord has been tangled."

"SOTA, SHIPPO! Why did you turn on my alarm clock?"

Scrambling comes from outside her door as the two boys in question rush to find safety from their sister's wrath.

:Groan: "Well I'm already awake might as well get up."

With Inuyasha;;

Ring! Ring! RING! RING!

A hand snakes out from under the covers and snatches the phone, bringing back under the covers to Inuyasha's head.

"What do ya want?" He answers in a groggy and unhappy voice.

"Come on sleeping beauty it's almost one! Time to wake up!" Miroku answers in a pleasantly cheerful voice.

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

"I'm talking about us going to that hangout club. You remember the one that we passed on the way to the arcade yesterday."

"Grumble, grumble, I remember, but we're not going until five. Why are you calling me so early?"

"Early? If I hadn't called you might not have woken up in time. Now you're awake and I won't have to worry about you not showing up and abandoning me there all alone. Well, see ya at five. Bye!"

The phone is thrown out from under the covers and slooowwly a head pokes itself from under as well.

Inuyasha throws the cover off and heads for the bathroom. Grumbling the entire way about perverted annoying friends.

With Kagome;;

"Sango you need to get over here and help me load the truck."

Kagome had been arguing with Sango for a good hour and ten minutes when she looked at the clock and noticed that it is time to head to the hangout club.

"I can't load all of the instruments, and the guys need theirs too."

"Alright, I'm coming. You start and I'll help when I get there."

"Fine, but I'm leaving some stuff for you to load in case you think about waiting until you think that everything is loaded."

"Awww man, fine I'll come right over since there's no point in waiting anymore."

"Okay, bye!"

"Haha triumph." Kagome smiles as she hangs up the phone.

"Now to load the guitars and keyboards and wait for Sango to come and help load the drums."

After many struggles and near catastrophes the truck is loaded and at five Sango and Kagome are heading to the hangout club.

;;At the hangout club;;

The truck is unloaded and the stage area is being set up as Sango and Kagome wonder around in the back stage area talking to the other members of their little band.

"Hey Rin, Ayame! Are ya'll ready for tonight?"

"Hey girls, yeah I'm ready." Rin answers.

Ayame nods in agreement.

"I can't wait to perform the new songs and see how everyone reacts." Says Ayame.

"I hope it's a good reaction." Says Kagome.

Everyone nods in agreement to that statement and begins to get their instruments set up the way they like them.

They walk onto the stage and look out into the empty room.

Kagome stands in the center of the stage with Ayame back and to her right and Rin to the left. Sango is behind and in between Rin and Kagome and diagonal to Ayame.

All of the girls are wearing black leather pants and makeup.

Sango has on high heel boots, a tight sleeveless purple v-neck shirt, and bands around her left upper arm. Her hair is in a high ponytail.

Rin has on lace up sandals and is in a tight white shirt with sleeves that come to her elbows. Her hair is in a half ponytail.

Kagome has on lace up high heel boots and a tight dark red shirt with no sleeves. It has four bright red scratches running diagonal along her stomach and chest. She has on black arm warmers that go from her elbow to her wrist and cover her hand in a triangle and only go around her middle fingers. Her hair is in a braid. And as always you can see the necklace that she wears, a silver chain with a circular blood red stone on it.

Ayame is wearing black slippers, a tight black shirt that has only one sleeve on her right arm that comes all the way down the her hand. On her left arm she has a silver design of curves and lines drawn from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder. Her hair is left down.

Kagome and Rin mess with their guitars and tuning them, Ayame messes with her keyboard, and Sango is messing with her drums.

They all have a microphone set up in front of them so that they can all join in the singing. (It never seems right to me to have one person sing by themselves when everyone else can join in.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Real quick A/N.

The club is a big rectangle with the doors at the front and then a bar area in the corner and against the wall farthest from the doors. Then next to that is a sitting area where people can walk around and sit at tables or sit over at hangout areas on couches and big comfy chairs.

Then it's the dance area with a stage and dance floor and concert setting.

Use your imagination since I can't describe it that well.

Outside the club;;

Inuyasha stands glaring at Miroku.

"So when were you going to look at the times for the club?" He asks Miroku.

"Well, uh." Miroku stands looking at the closed door to the club and twiddles his thumbs.

"Look at the times now." Inuyasha states angrily.

"Well what do you know, they don't open until six."

"And it's only five twenty now."

"Let's go down the street to the arcade and wait for them to open. I don't want to miss the band performance tonight though so we'll have to check our watches a lot."

"Fine, fine, let's go and wait at the arcade then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At six Inuyasha and Miroku run back to the club to try and push their way into the steadily growing line.

"I don't believe you talked me into coming here." Inuyasha says.

"I didn't, you wanted to come here." Miroku replies. "Besides just wait until you hear the Sirens play tonight. Their a pretty good band." Miroku says with a glint of mischief in his eyes that Inuyasha fails to see.

"Feh."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The four girls stick their heads out from behind the side of the stage.

"Wow, it's packed." Ayame whispers.

The other girls just nod numbly and pray that they can get through the performance. It is after all only their third at the hangout club.

The announcer calls to the crowd that the Sirens will be playing tonight and out walk the girls to take their positions at their instruments.

The lights go on illuminating the stage and suddenly they are the center of attention.

The adrenaline starts racing and every girl breathes in and out slowly. This is what they have been practicing for, at this moment nothing else matters except for the other people up on stage and the music.

The cords begin from the keyboard soon joined by the drums and then the guitars and the song has begun.

There are angels up there that are always watching over 

_There's a devil down there that is trying to take over_

_I don't wanna go up and I'm not going under_

_I just wanna stay here right here in the middle_

_Angels up there, devils down there_

_I'm staying right here in the middle_

_This spot is mine _

_I've already claimed it_

_I'm not above and I'm not under_

_I'm a little of both so watch out_

_Angels are the best_

_Devils are the rest_

_But who says you can't be in between_

_I'm gonna live in this world_

_But I'm gonna do it by my own rules_

_Angels up there, devils down there_

_I'm staying right here in the middle_

_This spot is mine _

_I've already claimed it_

_I'm not above and I'm not under_

_I'm a little of both so watch out_

_Yeah I'm a little of both_

_So watch out_

_(fast tempo) _

The music slows, the keyboard stops and the drums stop, but before the guitars play the last cord the keyboard start up again and the music continues in a chain with a soft beat this time.

_I go to sleep alone_

_For a long and restless night_

_Then wake up in the morning_

_Cursing all the light_

_I stumble to the bathroom_

_And stare into my eyes_

_There's a pain reflecting in the depths_

_That I try to hide inside_

_Where is my Hero_

_Where is my Knight_

_Where is the man who can help to make things right_

_I remember all the stories told to me when I was younger_

_And through the years of sorrow_

_It makes a person wonder_

_Are the things I dream about merely make believe_

_Oh look at this world and tell me where our dreams are coming from_

_And then tell me_

_Where is my Hero_

_Where is my Knight_

_Where is the man who can help to make things right_

The performance continues with a few more songs, and finally the chain of music stops and the girls listen to the cheers and stand in the light grinning at each other.

The lights on the crowd sparkle and catch Kagome's eyes.

#Was that? No I don't think it was.#

Waving catches her eye and she looks up to see Miroku standing on the second level walkway waving frantically down at the girls. Inuyasha stands next to him making sure that he doesn't fall over the edge, or trying to push him over she can't tell.

She looks back to motion to Sango, Rin, and Ayame to look up. They all hold in their laughter and walk off of the stage to go freshen up and then join in the dancing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok that was my chapter 6. Hope that you like it. Can you people do me a favor and tell me what you think of the songs. A friend of mine who wants reviews for them manipulated me into putting them in the chapter. I don't know how you can really review them when you haven't actually heard them just read them, but they're there.

I guess you could say I'm her public relations person. Meh, oh well.

Please review. Thank you. And thank you to the loyal reader who prompted me to write this next chapter. Love ya'll.


End file.
